Memories
by Alyssa7
Summary: C'est le solstice de juin...Lyra est assise, repensant à ce qui s'était passé quatre ans au par avant. Pourtant, il peut être mauvais de rester accroché à des souvenirs...


Memories

Elle était assise sur le banc, regardant un peu plus loin, l'arbre qui se tendait vers le ciel. L'atmosphère était lourd, le ciel était d'un gris sombre, presque menaçant, le vent faisait danser ses boucles blondes et même l'air sentait l'orage. Si elle restait ici encore longtemps, elle finirait probablement par se faire prendre par l'averse. Et pourtant, elle ne se résigna pas à se lever et s'en aller. Rien ne pourrait la faire quitter ce banc, sur lequel elle venait s'asseoir depuis près de quatre ans. Rien ne la ferait manquer ce rendez-vous, la dernière chose après Pan, qui lui donnait la force de continuer à avancer.

Cet endroit, elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle n'y venait certes qu'une seule fois par année, mais les fois où elle s'y trouvait, c'était comme si c'était le seul moment où elle se sentait vraiment chez elle. Elle avait voulu y venir plus souvent, mais il y avait comme cette sorte de force invisible qui l'en empêchait. Seulement au solstice d'été. Le reste du temps, elle se contentait de passer devant, regardant à travers les grilles.

Quatre années à peine avaient passé. Quatre longues années qui lui avaient semblé interminables, comme tout ce qu'elle entreprenait désormais. St-Sophia était un endroit très agréable et elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle aurait pu y vivre heureuse. Mais pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il y avait un seul endroit où elle aurait vraiment été heureuse, ou plutôt…avec une seule personne. Elle avait noué certaines relations avec d'autres filles de l'endroit, seulement elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir les appeler ses amies. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'affinités avec elles et tout lui paraissait banal. Elle avait l'impression que jamais elles ne pourraient comprendre la blessure qui ne se cicatrisait pas. Et la seule personne qui pouvait la comprendre se trouvait assis au même endroit qu'elle, mais dans un autre monde.

Elle avait continuer de travailler sur l'aléthiomètre, chaque fois qu'elle avait une seconde au début, et maintenant, de moins en moins souvent. Elle n'en pouvait plus de passer des heures à essayer de déchiffrer des symboles qui autrefois avait tant voulu dire et qui maintenant ne représentait rien d'autre que de simples images. Années après années, elle reposait sans cesse la même question et chaque fois, n'obtenait aucune réponse. Tout ce à quoi elle arrivait, c'était à un sentiment d'extrême frustration. Frustration contre elle-même de ne pas avoir insisté plus pour le suivre, frustration contre les anges qui avaient voulu que toutes les fenêtres soient fermées, frustration contre le couteau qui avait généré les spectres, frustration contre lui de l'avoir abandonnée ici…

La terre n'avait pas arrêté de tourner, mais pourtant son cœur avait arrêté de battre. De plus en plus souvent elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir suivi dans son monde. Après tout qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu faire si il ne lui avait resté qu'une dizaine d'années seulement à vivre avec lui? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait si ces quelques années avaient été heureuses , alors qu'ici le reste de sa vie serait triste? Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il serait toujours là, et à ce moment, elle ne le voyait pas. Comment pouvait-elle avoir la certitude qu'il était vraiment assis au même endroit qu'elle. Peut-être avait-il rencontré quelqu'un d'autre? Peut-être même l'avait-il oublié? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas entêté une fois de plus à le suivre? Pourquoi, lui, n'avait-il pas plus insisté? Pour tout ça elle le détestait, parce que sa vie était insupportable depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Et pourtant, si à ce moment il avait pu être avec elle, comment la vie aurait-elle pu être aussi belle?

Et les anges…comme elle les détestait. Ils avaient dit qu'il y avait un autre façon de voyager entre les mondes. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-ils pas montré? Si elle avait su déchiffrer l'aléthiomètre elle aurait très bien pu apprendre. Construire la république des Cieux ce n'étaient pas une raison valable pour les séparer. Après tout elle et Will ça avait toujours été différent.

Mais malgré toute cette haine qu'elle s'efforçait de déverser, elle sentait bien que ce qui parcourait chacune de ses veines était avant tout un sentiment d'infinie douleur. Elle s'en voulait déjà de penser qu'il aurait pu ne pas être là. Bien sûr qu'il devait être assis au même endroit qu'elle. Elle savait que la nature de ses sentiments ne pouvait pas avoir disparut. Autant elle l'aimait, autant il l'aimait, elle en était certaine.

Elle se souvenait comme si ça c'était passé deux jours au par avant des derniers moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle pouvait revoir sa silhouette assise près d'elle dans cette forêt. Elle pouvait presque sentir ses doigts déposer les petits fruits rouges entre ses lèvres. Elle pouvait même voir le vent faire vibrer quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux bruns. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans ses deux pupilles brunes. Elle les imaginait tellement bien qu'elle parvenait à voir chacun des cils sur sa paupières. Elle avait l'impression que si elle s'approchait elle pourrait même les sentir.

Elle détourna la tête pour se défaire de cette image et sentit alors tomber quelques petites gouttelettes annonçant le début de l'averse. Elle se retourna à nouveau pour aviser Pan qu'ils feraient peut-être mieux de rentrer, mais la surprise l'empêcha de l'en avertir. Il était encore là. Comme elle se l'était figuré. Il était assis tout près d'elle, la regardant avec cet étrange sourire, comme s'il ne voyait rien d'autre excepté elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vision. Que faisait-il là! Il était exactement pareil comme dans ses souvenirs, quelques années en plus…tout comme ce qu'elle devait avoir l'air à ses yeux. Mais ce qui l'empêchait de parler était avant tout l'émotion qui la submergeait quand elle voyait l'intensité dans son regard. Elle n'avait soudainement plus aucun doute, il l'aimait encore!

Will...je...

Tranquillement, elle sentit l'eau prendre place dans ses yeux qui devaient scintiller. Elle se rapprocha doucement, ayant la crainte de le voir disparaître à tout moment. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, puis s'arrêta à quelques pas. Elle ferma les yeux et huma le parfum qu'il dégageait. C'était le même parfum qu'elle avait toujours gardé dans ses souvenirs, qu'elle avait tant de fois imaginé autour d'elle.

Elle leva son bras et fit délicatement glisser sa main sur la joue de celui qui se tenait devant elle. Elle sentit alors une main forte se poser sur la sienne, comme s'il tentait de se raccrocher à elle, craignant de disparaître. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras, qui se refermèrent instinctivement autour d'elle, incapable de retenir ses sanglots.

Will! J'ai tellement...tellement eu peur de ne jamais te revoir. Peur de t'avoir perdu à tout jamais...de ne pas pouvoir te dire à quel point je t'aimais...de ne jamais pouvoir retourner dans tes bras.

Elle dû se taire, les mots se bloquant dans sa gorge à cause de ses pleurs. Elle s'était tellement ennuyé de la chaleur de la nuque de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait tant supplié pour pouvoir vivre un moment comme celui-ci à nouveau, qu'elle était venue à ne plus y croire.

J'ai essayé d'être forte et de continuer à avancer, comme je te l'avais promis. Mais j'ai échoué...je n'étais pas capable sans toi. Je savais qu'il y avait un moyen...qu'on y arriverait sans leur aide!

Elle le sentit la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Elle avait cru jamais ne plus pouvoir se sentir vivre. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle avait l'impression de revenir à la vie, celle qu'elle avait quitté, quatre ans au par avant, au même endroit.

Quand tu es parti…il y a quelque chose, ici, dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son cœur à lui, qui a cessé de fonctionner. Ça faisait si mal Will, que j'ai cru pendant des jours et des jours que j'allais finir par y succomber. Comment on fait pour continuer quand ça fait aussi mal? Chaque matin je me levais avec ce goût aigre dans la bouche, celui qu'on a après avoir pleuré. J'essayais de me raccrocher aux bons souvenirs, mais c'était justement ce qui me faisait mal. J'au...je...je sais qu'il faut continuer, que ça ne sert à rien de vouloir revenir en arrière, mais je ne pouvais pas décrocher. Jure-moi que tu ne me laisseras plus…

Elle l'entendit alors lui murmurer un «Je te le jure!» au creux de l'oreille, lui déposant un petit baiser dans le cou au passage. Elle sentit les gouttes de pluie tomber sur eux à une vitesse plus rapide. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, toujours avec cette peur de le voir s'en aller. Pourtant, il était bien là, contre elle. C'était si irréel...

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et le regarda.

Je t'aime Will...

Elle l'observa bien quelques secondes. Il ne bougeait pas, ne frissonnait pas malgré la pluie froide, ne clignait même pas des yeux. Il ne faisait que la regarder, avec ce sourire béat sur les lèvre.

Je t'aime aussi Lyra!

Ce n'était pas son Will! Son Will ne lui aurait pas dit cela de cette façon. Son Will l'aurait consolé en la voyant pleurer ainsi. Il l'aurait bercé, il lui aurait dit comment il avait souffert de la laisser partir. Il lui aurait dit avec son arrogance naturelle, comment il la détestait de l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Puis il l'aurait embrassé, pour effacer ces quatre longues années d'absence. Son Will ne serait jamais resté là à la regarder avec un sourire idiot.

Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit rapidement, comme pour effacer cette vision d'horreur, espérant voir les vrai Will. Cependant, lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, il n'y avait plus personne devant elle. Elle était seule, détrempée, au milieu du jardin botanique. Que s'était-il passé? Elle n'avais pourtant pas rêvé le fait que quelques minutes plus tôt, il y avait cet intrus devant elle? Elle ne l'avait sûrement pas imaginé...

Imaginé...bien sûr...! Elle ne se l'était qu'imaginé. C'était ça que les anges avait voulu dire. Il y avait un autre moyen...celui de vivre avec un souvenir. Elle avait si bien préservé le souvenir de son amour, tellement imaginé de fois le revoir, qu'elle en avait fini par le faire revivre dans son esprit.

Elle se sentit soudainement lasse. Il était désormais évident qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais le revoir. Elle ne voulait pas vivre éperdument dans ses souvenirs...dans un souvenir. Elle sentit son cœur se rompre à l'intérieur. C'était un coup de plus, le coup de trop. Elle se résigna donc à partir, entraînant Pan avec elle, avec l'idée de ne plus jamais revenir ici.

Au même endroit, dans un monde complètement différent, un garçon était assis sur le même banc, pensant à celle qui avait hanté ses pensées depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Il n'avait cessé d'y repenser, jour après jour. Soudain, il sentit une présence proche de lui.

Lyra..., c'est bien toi...?

Voilà, c'est fini…en espérant que vous avez apprécié.

Alyssa


End file.
